1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is fire fighting equipment, or, more specifically equipment for simultaneously and safely rolling multiple flattenable fire hoses, of different sizes, into coils.
2. Description of Related Art
Fire fighting personnel are constantly challenged by the awkward and strenuous task of rolling several fire hoses, of different sizes (i.e. different flattened widths), back into storable coils, while on the scene of a fire event in which several such hoses were unrolled for use. The hoses are of significant weight, and are made heavier in many cases by the presence of water remaining in the hoses. Manually lifting, folding, draining, or coiling the hoses requires significant personnel exertion, often by personnel already exhausted by activities during the fire itself. Existing hose rollers are often required to be permanently attached to a vehicle, have complex mechanisms, roll only one hose at a time, have open-ended tines or spindles, are sized for only one size hose, provide no mechanism for guiding hoses of different flattened widths on to spindles or tines, provide no mechanism for assuring drainage of the hose in the hose portion entering the coil, or provide no mechanism to prevent the final end hose coupling from being rolled inadvertently on to the coil and inducing slack and the unwanted hazard of a coupling rotating repeatedly about the coil axis.
Different devices have been provided by those in the field for rolling a flattenable hose into a coil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,690 (McIver) discloses a hose roller for a single hose that is attachable to a truck. A guide assembly (26A, 26B, 26C on McIver, FIG. 1) can be adjusted for a single hose of different width, but not for simultaneously rolling multiple hoses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,414 (Spradling) discloses a hand-cranked hose roller, apparently for a single hose, that is attachable to a truck. The device has open-ended tines, a wide initial spool without adjustable guides to accommodate hoses of different flattened widths, and no mechanism to prevent the hose coupling from being coiled inadvertently. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,279 (Little) discloses a hose roller, attachable to a vehicle, for a single hose width limited by the initial stud (96,97 on Little, FIG. 2), which cannot be adjusted for hoses of different flattened widths. The hose must be doubled at its center point prior to use of the device, and the device has an open-ended hub. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,175 (Nichols) discloses a hose roller for a single hose, with open-ended pegs, with no hose guide, no mechanism for assuring the hose is drained before entering the coil, and no mechanism for preventing the final end hose coupling from being coiled inadvertently. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,519 (Peacock) discloses a hose roller, attachable to a vehicle, with open-ended rolling fork, for a single hose, with no mechanism for adjusting the hose guide to the width of the hose, and with no mechanism provided for preventing the final end hose coupling from being coiled inadvertently.
What is needed is a device that is readily attachable to a vehicle, rolls multiple hoses of different flattened widths simultaneously, with guides that adjust to accommodate the widths of the hoses, a closed spindle system to prevent inadvertent displacement of the coiled hose from the spindle, a mechanism for assuring the pre-drainage of hose portions about to enter the coil, and a mechanism for preventing the final end hose coupling from inadvertently being coiled.